


WET

by FluffyMonster



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alpha Wonshik, Alpha/Omega, Daddy Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Taekwoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyMonster/pseuds/FluffyMonster
Summary: Alpha Wonshik takes care of his omega Taekwoon.





	WET

**Author's Note:**

> This is the filthiest story I've written so far. Enjoy!
> 
> (Your comments make me really happy and give me the motivation to keep writing so please don't be afraid to comment!)

Taekwoon was on his way home from the daycare where he worked when he felt the first sign that his heat has started. Taekwoon felt warmer than usual. Honestly, heats weren't a big deal for omegas, they didn't really affect those around them unless it was their mate and didn't influence their daily life much besides making them warm and, when their mate was around, horny. So Taekwoon just brushed it off and set about doing what he usually did which was getting home and cooking dinner though changing into something lighter.

 

When Wonshik returned home their apartment smelled of bibimbap. There also was a faint sweet smell of rain, mint and mango, it was an odd combination but that's exactly how Taekwoon smelled to Wonshik and the younger male adored it. Though he did wonder why his mate's scent was a little stronger than usual. Wonshik crept up behind his mate and hugged Taekwoon from the back when the older male was finished setting up the table.

 

Taekwoon got startled when he suddenly felt arms wrap around his middle and quickly turned around coming face to face with his mate "Yah! Don't just creep up on me like that!"

 

"Sorry. I couldn't resist." Wonshik chuckled and leaned in for a 'welcome back' kiss that Taekwoon was more than happy to give him.

 

The scent seemed to become more intense as they kissed but Wonshik didn't put much thought into that. The kiss was very short, Taekwoon broke the kiss after a few seconds because he didn't want to get worked up too early.

 

"Welcome home. Now let's eat." Taekwoon rushed to his seat to not let his mate do anything else.

 

Wonshik, on the other hand, started to get an idea of what's going on. He sat down and observed Taekwoon for a bit. The older male was wearing a simple black t-shirt and loose shorts. He was obviously feeling warm and his scent didn't become less intense after the kiss ended. Wonshik concluded that Taekwoon was in heat and was trying to contain his hormones. Wonshik wanted to take care of him but they had to finish the meal first.

 

After eating and cleaning up Wonshik slipped into more comfortable clothes and they settled on the couch to watch a movie or at least that's what they called it even though both had their own ideas about what was going to happen on that couch. As they settled on the couch and picked some random rom-com to watch, Wonshik laid down and pulled Taekwoon on top of him so that the older male's head was laying on his chest. Wonshik started to gently caress Taekwoon's head and back as the older male Nuzzled his chest.

 

"Baby boy. You're in heat aren't you?" Wonshik's deep voice and the nickname instantly made Taekwoon feel a jolt of arousal run through his body

 

A few moments passed and Taekwoon stayed quite so Wonshik rubbed his thigh against the older male's crotch causing his mate to let out a needy whimper "Will you give me an answer or are you feeling naughty and want me to punish you?"

 

"N-No. I'll answer." Taekwoon breathed out. He was burning up and he was starting to become wet, Wonshiks proximity and scent were already driving him crazy. "Y-Yes. I'm in h-heat. Daddy please."

 

"What do you want Daddy to do, baby boy?" Wonshik asked as he moved his hand lower to squeeze his mate's butt.

 

"I... I need your fingers D-Daddy." Taekwoon whined. He could feel precum and slick wetting his underwear and Wonshik was not helping.

 

Taekwoon's smell was very prominent at that point and it was driving Wonshik crazy so he decided to give his baby what he wants. Wonshik quickly pulled their pants and underwear off throwing it off the side of the couch. Their lips connected in a heated kiss and Wonshik used this opportunity to sneak his hand to Taekwoon's hole to feel how wet his mate was.

 

"You're so wet for me already. Such a good boy." Wonshik whispered and pushed a single finger inside his mate's slick hole without any warning.

 

Taekwoon was caught off guard and let out a loud moan. Pleasure buzzed through him, the fire of arousal was burning hotter each second and he needed more. One finger wasn't enough.

 

"D-Daddy. I need more. Please."

 

"You're greedy today but if that's what you want then I'll make sure to satisfy you."

 

Wonshik complied and pushed in another finger taking care to stretch and press against the sweet-spot. Taekwoon was falling apart on Wonshik's fingers but he wanted to please his alpha too. Taekwoon reached for Wonshik's dick but the younger male stopped him and added the third finger.

 

"No baby. Tonight's all about you." Wonshik pulled Taekwoon into a messy kiss and moved his fingers faster than before.

 

The heated kiss and friction made waves of pleasure course through the Omega's body. Desperate, deprived sounds were leaving his mouth and Taekwoon wanted more, he needed his alpha's dick inside him and he needed it fast.

 

"Alpha, Wonshik, Daddy, please. I-I need your cock. Fuck me. Split me open." Taekwoon begged and it excited Wonshik endlessly.

 

Wonshik loved seeing his mate fall apart for him the usually stoic and untouchable omega was flushed and needy because of him and he loved it. The alpha was tempted to make Taekwoon cum just from his fingers and he wasn't about to deny himself such a magnificent view.

 

"If you cum from just my fingers I'll give you what you want." He whispered hotly into the shivering omega's ear as his fingers kept working their magic.

 

"I-I don't think I ca-ah! can." Taekwoon managed to moan out.

 

"You can, I know you can. You're my good baby boy after all."

 

Wonshik's words only added to the jolts of pleasure that were steadily increasing in intensity. Taekwoon was holding onto his mate because that was the only other thing that he could do besides moaning. His heat was making the omega more sensitive. Wonshik's fingers pressing and rubbing his prostate at one point became too much and with a flash of white, hot pleasure and his mate's name on his lips, Taekwoon came giving the alpha exactly what he wanted.

 

After a moment of rest, Wonshik pulled out his fingers and lubed up his own cock with the excess slick and cum.

 

"Ok baby boy. Climb on."

 

Taekwoon shakily obeyed and climbed on his lap carefully sinking down onto Wonshik's cock. The sudden fullness and alpha's big cock sliding against the very sensitive walls of his hole and pressing dead on his very sensitive sweet-spot made a huge, unexpected wave of pleasure wash over Taekwoon and before he even had the time to realize what was happening he was cumming again all over Wonshik's chest. The alpha had to stop himself from moving to let his mate come back down from another orgasm but the thought of Taekwoon cumming from his cock just being inside him made Wonshik proud and incredibly turned on.

 

After taking a moment Taekwoon savoured the fullness and just enjoyed the feeling of being so intimately connected with his mate. Then he started moving, lifting his hips and going back down, building up a steady pace. Wonshik kept looking at his lover as he started to move as well, helping the omega as they picked up the pace and the flames of pleasure swept them away. The fast pace and wet sounds of pleasure that filled the room pushed them closer and closer to the edge.

 

"Baby boy. Can you cum again? Can you do that for Daddy?" Wonshik breathed out between moans and grunts as after a while he began feeling the pressure build up until it was ready to snap.

 

"Y-Yesss." Taekwoon hissed out not able to say anything more coherent. He was too overwhelmed, the overstimulation becoming too much and it took only a few more thrusts for him to tip over the edge and orgasm the third time that night. Wonshik followed right after filling him up to the brim.

 

Taekwoon carefully slid off of his mate and laid down on his back on the couch while Wonshik went to grab some wet wipes. After cleaning himself the alpha returned to clean his mate. Wonshik couldn't help but admire his mate as he cleaned his skin. Slightly wet hair; flushed skin; swollen, red lips and content look on Taekwoon's face, he was so beautiful to Wonshik that he couldn't help kissing him. The dirty t-shirt has been thrown over the couch revealing Taekwoon's pink nipples they didn't need cleaning but Wonshik still paid special attention to them before going down.

 

Taekwoon was starting to feel hot again because of alpha teasing his nipples though he didn't think much of it. That's why he got startled when a wet muscle licked his dick before going lower to his entrance.

 

"S-Shik?" Hungry but adoring eyes looked up at him feigning innocence.

 

"Can I?" the request was simple but it promised so much that Taekwoon couldn't help but agree despite feeling like he can't cum anymore.

 

Upon receiving permission Wonshik dived in and licked around the hole before pushing in. Taste of his own cum mixed with Taekwoon's slick attacked his taste buds causing the alpha to moan. Wonshik loved knowing that only he could mark Taekwoon up this deeply. The omega was moaning and shivering mess once again, the painful pleasure was burning through him. Wonshik's tongue pressing all the right spots that were overly sensitive from before kept him on the line between pain and pleasure. Wonshik kept at it until Taekwoon came undone for the fourth time that night.

 

"Wonshik, I- I can't-"

 

"It's ok, cum for me baby."

 

Taekwoon couldn't handle it anymore and came again with tears spilling from his eyes because the pleasure was too much. Wonshik carefully removed his tongue and finally cleaned up his mate.

 

"Are you ok?" Wonshik asked later when they were cuddling in bed.

 

"Yeah. Thank you." Taekwoon mumbled while clinging onto his alpha.

 

"So it wasn't too much?"

 

"It was but it was also amazing. I just don't think I'd be able to handle it if I wasn't in heat." the omega explained and pecked his mate's cheek.


End file.
